In The Wind Of Roses
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: Kurama died right before her eyes then she was killed the meet in the human world will their love florish again or will it be hate KuramaOOC YusukeKeiko
1. Default Chapter

In The Wind Of Roses  
Erin: I made a wallpaper with Kurama on it and it had a poem I wrote on it  
Then I said "What The Hell why not?"  
Erin does not own Yu Yu Hakusho but she wished that she did  
'In the Wind of Roses  
I will take your hand  
Hold it tight...  
And please...  
Don't Die'  
Origin  
I knew thee well. I loved him so much. He left me I hope not on  
purpose. I cried under a tree and thought why me. He was the kindest person  
I knew. But now he is gone. Why me...why me...why me.... This was fox demon girls  
thoughts as she silently cried onto a tree. She cried for only one person  
her beloved Kurama. He was gone right before her eyes. She killed the  
hunters that killed him mercilessly. She continued to cry. Until she  
herself was killed by a hunter.  
She took refuge in an unborn humans body. She grew up like a normal  
human. Until she reached age 15 when everything crumbled. The simple life  
she wanted after her horrible experience ended when she had to move to the  
city. As she went there she was surprised at all the demons that  
surrounded. Her name was Sakura En or Yuki Yamaguchi. Enough about her on  
to the real story.  
Just like roses in the Wind  
"Where the Hell is Maiou High School" Yuki growled running all over  
the place. Long dark, dark red hair flung behind her in a ponytail. Her  
silver eyes looked around searchingly. Until she ran into a boy with long  
red hair and the males uniform for her school on. "Aw damn sorry I need to  
look where I am going stupid, stupid Yuki" She said hitting herself on the  
head.  
Yuki stood up and looked at him. She turned and blushed. "Do you know  
where Maiou High School is" Yuki said still turned. She had just gotten  
over herself when he said "Yes would you like me to take you there?". Yuki  
turned and smiled. "Please" She said. He chuckled. "My name is Suichii  
Minamino," He said (we all know who that is). "Yuki Yamaguchi" Yuki said  
pleasantly. "This way Yuki" Suichii said and started walking. She followed.  
(Yawn I think I'll skip to after school I hate writing to much)  
Yuki walked out of the school with headphones on. She was listening  
to Showtaro Morikubo Lazy Mind. She started walking then she looked around  
and sighed. "Now how am I going to find my way tomorrow I ran wildly around  
so I forgot the way" She sighed again and looked at her surroundings. "No  
ones around maybe" She mumbled and a little orb of fire came to her side.  
"Hey you think you can help me find my way home buddy," She said  
cheerfully. Soon she started to follow it. They reached an apartment  
complex. She looked at the orb of fire as it disappeared. She smiled and  
walked up the stairs.  
"Hey I am home Shinji" Yuki yawned to her cat. Shinji, her cat was  
all orange with stripes. "Merow" Shinji cooed. Yuki had been sent to Tokyo  
alone to get better schooling. "Yeah I know I am hungry too hold on" Yuki  
yawned again and pet the cat. She opened the cabinet to find one can of cat  
food and a can of soup. "I am gonna go to the store eat up ok" Yuki said as  
she put cat food in Shinji's bowl. "Meeeeow" Shinji meowed after eating  
some. Yuki smiled "Don't be worried I'll be fine" She said then walked out  
the door.  
Yuki was walking off when she heard scratching on her apartment door.  
She turned and opened it. There was Shinji with her wallet. Yuki laughed,  
"Your right I am going to need that". With her wallet Yuki left for the  
market. Halfway there a group of thugs surrounded her. "Look what we got  
here guys a pretty lady," The leader said. "Ah fresh meat now its time to  
kill" Yuki spat. They took out butterfly knives and what not. Well  
"Suichii" was walking by and saw the "disadvantage". "Hey isn't that  
Yuki?" Suichii asked himself.  
Yuki now had just barely missed 5 knives. "Is that all you got  
punks," Yuki growled. "Your going to regret that girly" The biggest one  
said. A moment later Suichii knocked him out. "Wow thanks my hero" Yuki  
laughed. Suichii smiled stupidly. "Now its my turn to repay the favor" Yuki  
said and set the man behind Suichii on fire. "You've got talent" Suichii  
smirked. "You have no idea," Yuki mumbled to herself. When all of the men  
except Suichii left Suichii grabbed her in his arms. (Oh God I wish I was  
herhugs plush) "Welcome back Sakura" Suichii mumbled. Yuki jumped "Whoa  
Hold on who the Hell are you for real" Yuki said panting. "Its me Kurama"  
Suichii said softly.  
What...what's going on with me this, this wonderful feeling I haven't  
felt like this in years. Sakura timidly walked toward Kurama. "Can it  
really be you?" She said in a trance. "Yes it is please it has been years-"  
Sakura jumping on him and biting his ear cut off Kurama. "Well Now I know  
it's you" Kurama laughed at her odd greeting. "How long I have waited-""  
Well it looks like I don't have to introduce anyone," Said a Childs voice  
and there stood Koenma. Sakura deeply blushed and jumped off Kurama. Kurama  
Stood up and blushed deeply too.  
"Well you see a mission for 5 people or demons has been made it is  
another tournament known as the tournament of Torment it is more deadly and  
lethal then the Dark tournament" Koenma said getting serious. "Sounds like  
a demon beat down kinda thing...I am up for the challenge" Sakura said  
darkly. "Well that's good because you have no choice" Koenma said sweat  
dropping. "Tch" Sakura huffed. "Well that's all I am sure you need your  
privacy" Koenma said and disappeared. "Grrrrr Damn you Koenma!" Sakura said  
shaking her fist at the sky and waving a very inappropriate gesture with  
her hand.  
"Well this has been much to much excitement for a trip to the store"  
Sakura said laughing. Kurama looked up. "I'll go with you," He said  
quickly. Sakura smiled. "If you want fox boy," She said walking a little  
faster. "H-Hey" Kurama said panting as he caught up with her. "Oh did I do  
that" Sakura laughed and leaned into his chest. "Yep that is Sakura  
alright," Kurama said sighing.  
End of Chapter  
Erin: Like dislike  
Kurama: Fox boy?  
Erin: Glomp  
Kurama: Just review  
Erin: AND DON'T SUPER FLAME ME  
= Time for Erin special  
Sakura En Means Cherry Blossom Flame  
Yuki Means Snow  
Suichii Means Dennis 


	2. Dear Respectful Readers

Dear Respectful Readers,

My Computer has recently crashed sending all files I have been working on to oblivion For those you wish to sign up for my Fanfiction Mailing list please do so by e-mailing either or there I will be quick to update amongst other things. So Far the Only Fanfiction Mailing list I will be working on is my You/Sasuke Saga (Naruto) soon I will be on my way to You/Jimmy Saga (Case Closed/Detective Conan) which you will have to sign up for yourself if your lucky I might add various Inuyasha pairings (You/ Miroku, You/Shippo, You/Sesshomaru ect.) But those options are available when I can get at least one ready for you. I am a slow worker so if I don't update you in awhile that means one of two things I started a new one or I am being a lazy good for nothing. To Confirm that yes you want this feature please e-mail me from one of the e-mail's above and say (I would Like To Be A Part Of Your Mailing List) Naturally I will e-mail you back and say (. Yay!! I'll have a story made for you A.S.A.P) I thank you for taking your time in reading this and hope you have a good day

(Saga's Erin Will/Think She will create)

You/Sasuke (Naruto)

You/Jimmy (Case Closed/Detective Conan)

You/Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

You/Miroku (Inuyasha)

You/Shippo (Inuyasha)

You/Koga (Inuyasha)

(Maybe Just Maybe)

You/Goemon (Lupin The 3rd)

Features Such as Immediate reviews and Switch to Japanese Name Terms (Such as Jimmy to Shinichi) also if the story seems to dark/Fluffy ect. For your taste you can ask for it to be canceled on your e-mail list (Say you didn't like Thoughts, Dreams and Desires You can ask to have that one removed and I'll not send it to you)

Thank You For Your Cooperation,

Erin "Battousai" F.


End file.
